


To Be Continued?

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: How Do You AU? [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All Chapters will be based on Tumblr prompts, Enjoy!, I just need to actually plan out the rest of the chapters, I will continue!, M/M, it will happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “The man from the puppy pen,” Marco added flatly, gaze grazing over the empty sleeve pinned on the redhead's left side before meeting his eyes for the second time.

 

  “Yep!”  Shanks agreed with a laugh before offering his remaining hand.  “Akagami no Shanks.”

 

  Marco gave a small smile as he shook the proffered hand.

 
  “Marco Newgate.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Welcome to my newest story! It's going to be 31 chapters long and each chapter will be based off Tumblr themes. We'll see where this goes! ******

“For the last time, Ace,” Marco sighed as he adjusted his coat, “we're not buying Pops alcohol. He already drinks to much despite the nurses' warnings. He doesn't need encouragement.” 

The blond didn't add that he was fairly certain that Thatch was already planning on restocking the cabinets with enough sake to down a giant. Ace whined and grumbled as they walked through the store, but eventually a food stand caught his attention and he was gone. Marco was glad; now he could finish Christmas shopping for his youngest brother without having him see. He made his escape quickly. 

Once Marco was sure that he was far enough away that Ace wouldn't find him immediately, he actually started looking around. Izou had suggested the store, and he usually had good intuition when it came to shopping. 

“Dahaha! Be careful!” 

Marco paused at the loud voice and found the source not long after. There was a pen set up full of puppies. Amongst the animals were a handful of teenagers, a dozen small children, and one full-grown man. The man had vibrant red hair and three scars over his left eye. Puppies were curled up against him, draped over his lap, and one was latched onto his fingers. He laughed again and happened to lift his gaze in time to catch Marco watching. The redhead blinked, looking surprised, then beamed radiantly. It seemed he was an exceptionally friendly person...and Marco was not, so he continued walking. 

“Hey, wait! I-- Ugh, so many dogs...” 

Marco's lips twitched into the start of an amused smile, but he didn't stop.  


  


“Marco!” 

Ah, it seemed that Ace had finally found him. Marco had already bought the freckled boy's last gifts and paid extra to have them delivered home. Now he was sipping a paper cup of coffee in the middle of the store's food court. He stood from the bench he'd been sitting on and the younger man was suddenly in front of him. But he wasn't alone. With him were Luffy, his “baby” brother, a blond that Marco guessed was Sabo*, and a familiar redhead. 

“Marco, how could you abandon me like that?” Ace demanded to know with a pout, then switching gears before his brother could answer sarcastically. “You already met Lu--” 

“Hi, pineapple head!” the straw hatted boy greeted happily. 

“--but this is Sabo,” he continued, wrapping an arm around the other blond's shoulders, “and Luffy's previous guardian, Shanks.” 

“The man from the puppy pen,” Marco added flatly, gaze grazing over the empty sleeve pinned on the redhead's left side before meeting his eyes for the second time. 

“Yep!” Shanks agreed with a laugh before offering his remaining hand. “Akagami no Shanks.” 

Marco gave a small smile as he shook the proffered hand. 

“Marco Newgate.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***Sabo is a busy person; Marco's heard stories about him, but never met him in person until now.**


End file.
